Many modern television receivers are capable of tuning either broadcast or "off-the-air" channels or cable channels. The "air" and cable bands have different channels. In addition, while the RF signals for the air channels have standard frequencies assigned by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC), the RF signals for the cable channels have non-standard frequencies which may differ from cable network to cable network. Accordingly, receivers capable of tuning either air or cable channels have a so called "air/cable" switch which is manually settable to cause the tuner to tune either air or cable channels.